1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a window mounted raft system for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft that frequently fly over large bodies of water may be outfitted with flotation systems to be used in an emergency landing in the body of water. Referring to FIG. 1, a rotorcraft 101 is outfitted with a plurality of inflatable flotation bags located under the rotorcraft. These flotation bags are configured to keep the rotorcraft afloat upon an emergency ditch of the aircraft into the body of water. Furthermore, an inflatable life raft may be packaged with one of the flotation bags, such as raft/flotation package 103. The inflatable life raft is configured to provide flotation for the occupants of the rotorcraft. Packaging the life raft with one of the flotation bags causes the size of package 103 to cause an undesirable aerodynamic drag upon the rotorcraft. Furthermore, the size and location of the life raft/flotation package 103 encumbers the ingress/egress of passengers to/from the rotorcraft. As such, raft/flotation package 103 is susceptible to damage from being in a high traffic area of aircraft occupants. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable for a rotorcraft operator to selectively remove the life raft from the rotorcraft. As such, packaging the life raft with the flotation bag prevents the removal of the life raft without also removing the flotation bag. Furthermore, packaging the life raft with the flotation bag typically requires a supplemental external compressed air bottle, as well as supplemental plumbing between the life raft and the supplemental bottle. Furthermore, packaging the life raft with the flotation bag keeps the rotorcraft pilot or crew from being able to control deployment and operation of the life raft.
Hence, there is a need for an improved life raft system for an aircraft.